


Best Day Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Best/Fun Day, Bonding, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carnival, Carnival Rides/Games, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Pizza Place/Pizzeria, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Slash, Sons, Stuffed Toys/Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was amazed that his lover, Steve, was gonna to take the kids out for a fun day, They talked it out, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Best Day Ever:

*Summary: Danny was amazed that his lover, Steve, was gonna to take the kids out for a fun day, They talked it out, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a slow day at the pizzeria, Commander Steve McGarrett came in after his shift, for his usual slice of pizza, & a diet coke. "I could take the kids the carnival, It's been awhile, since I went, I mean the last time I went, I was 16....", he stopped there, cause it was when he went with his mother, & family. That was the last happy memory that they had together. Danny knew this, & the blond squeezed his hand, in a comforting manner, saying this.

 

"I am sorry, Baby, I just wanted to be sure, It can be a lot, There is a routine to this madness, that you entered to willingly, They would love spending time with you, Thank you, It's that this coming weekend is the busiest, I can't get away, Even, If I tried". Steve smiled, "I promise that they will be safe with me, I won't let them out of my sight for even a second", That made the pizzeria owner feel really better.

 

"I know that they will be, Thanks for doing this, Babe, I can't wait to tell them, They wanted to do this for awhile now", Danny said with a smile on his face. His kids, Grace & Charles "Charlie" Williams came in after their Afterschool Program was over. "Danno, We are hungry", The Little Boy said, "Yeah, We would like a slice of our favorite slices of pizza, please ?", The Young Girl said, as they sat next to them. "Coming right up, My Babies", & he went to get their dinner. They all decided to eat like a family.

 

"I am so sorry that I won't be able to take you to the carnival, But Steve volunteered, So, I expect you guys to be on your best behavior, & listen to whatever he says, Cause whatever he says, it goes, while I am not there", They promised, & screamed out in joy, as they hugged Steve. The Former Seal was glad to be able to do something with the just the three of them, "Be ready for this weekend, Okay ?", The Two Kids promised & thanked him again.

 

The Day of the Carnival came, They made it just in time, where there wasn't a big crowd, & everyone was getting settled in for the day, They decided to do some exploring, & found everything so much fun to do. Steve went to the **_Ticket Booth_** , & got the wristband of tickets, so they can go on the rides, & do the games throughout the afternoon. Steve felt like he is bonding even better with the kids, cause he could see taking his next step in his relationship & future with Danny, That is asking him to move in, Cause he couldn't be away from him long, His pizzeria shop is near the house, & the travel time is easier, so it's a win-win situation.

 

Everyone was having fun, Charlie loved it when his big sister was taking him on the rides, He really loved, Steve thought it was precious memories, that they **_will_** remember forever. After they won Charlie the last stuff animal, that he wanted. They were heading back to the pizzeria shop, so they can meet up with Danny,  & have dinner at Steve's house, cause he offered to cook for them. Danny smiled, & asked, "Hey, Guys, How was it ?", He was wiping down the countertop, & was glad that he was done for the day.

 

"It was fun, The Best Day Ever !", Charlie exclaimed with happiness, as he told Danny what happened, & how Grace was a great sister & went on all of the kiddie rides with him, Danny smiled at his daughter, & mouthed, _"Thank you, Monkey"_ , She smiled bigger, & said mouthing back, _"No problem, Danno"_ , & Grace showed them the stuffed animals, that Steve won for them, They gave one each to the men, who were surprised, & touched, They thanked the kids for being so thoughtful.

 

"Come on, I am gonna make my specialty, Cheeseburgers, Homemade French Fries, & Chocolate Chip Milkshakes, How does that sound ?", The Former Seal asked, The Williamses cheered in response, & they all had smiles on their faces, as they closed everything up, set the alarm, & locked up. Steve & Danny stole a couple of kisses, It was a great day, & they can't wait to end it that way.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
